Why Is It So Special To You?
by Klaine O'Clock
Summary: How exactly does Karofsky find Kurt's cake topper and return it to him? Why exactely does Kurt get emotional about it and walk out on Dave, who still has questions? We'll find out just how much it means to Kurt. One-sided Kurtofsky No Slash, No Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I always like a little one-sided Kurtofsky cause I mean, he KISSED Kurt! I'm sure that didn't happen cause he just wanted to out himself. But at the same time NOTHING will ever break up Klaine (in my mind, at least)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee yet.**

Why Is It So Special To You?

Chapter 1

"Dave! Are you ready yet? We're going to be late!"

"Yes, Yes! I'm almost done Mom!" Dave shouted back, digging his way through his closet. He was trying to find his nice dress pants, he knew they were around here somewhere. After all, he wore them for the football dinner last year at McKinley... his new football team hadn't had a dinner yet, mainly because well, they were crap.

"Ouch!" His foot landed on something sharp. He straightened in surprise and he head connected with a shelf.

"Ahh! What the _hell_?" Dave exclaimed as he stumbled out of his closet (**AN: …**) and leaned against his bed, grasping his foot.

"Honey? What are you doing," came the exacerbated cry from downstairs, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah! I'm fine! Be down in a minute!"

Dave limped back over to his pile of clothes. He filtered through it until he found the offending object.

"A wedding cake topper?" Dave questioned before it struck him, "_Kurt's_ cake topper...Oh shi- I thought I gave that back..."

~ ~.:KO'C:.~ ~

Kurt sat at his table at the Lima Bean watching snow gently fall. Blaine was still at McKinley working on a song for the week's assignment and he wanted to keep it secret so he had begged to meet Kurt after school instead. Kurt gently smiled at how excited Blaine had been about it, he could be so adorable some times. He looked down a his watch and saw that he still had about ten or so minutes until Blaine would probably show up. Sipping at his coffee, Kurt looked back out the window next to him.

"Ahem."

Kurt jumped at the loud, out-of-place sound in the calm coffee shop and rounded to see the culprit.

"Dave?" Choked Kurt.

Dave shuffled on his feet, Kurt still managed to make him nervous, "H-hi Kurt."

Whatever Kurt had to thank for Dave's sudden appearance in his safe haven was going to get it's ass kicked, "What are you doing here? This doesn't seem like your type of hangout."

"Well, no... it-it isn't, but I, uh, found this." Dave stuttered, thrusting his hands forward in a fast movement. 

Kurt focused on the jumble of nervous fingers as they revealed his precious cake topper. He let out a mix between a gasp and sob. Shocked, reached out to take it from Dave.

With uneasy fingers, Kurt tried to maneuver the topper out off Dave's hands, but as his finger's touched Dave's, Dave let out a barely audible squeak and his fingers quickly dropped away from the figurine.

Kurt held onto it lovingly as he ran his finger down the familiar smooth folds of the bride's ceramic dress. He let out a shuddered breath.

"You have no idea, _no idea_, how much this means to me, Dave. Thank-you, really." Kurt sighed.

Dave wasn't sure how to decide gauge Kurt's emotion or how a wedding cake topper was key to it.

"Uh sure, no problem?"

Kurt took another shaky intake of air before turning his attention back to Dave, studying him.

He looked completely out of his comfort zone. Dave was wearing his new school's Letterman jacket with a pair of worn jeans and old tennis shoes, basically his same attire and every year previous and definitely not approved of by Kurt.

Dave had been looking around anxiously, sure that others were watching as he caused Kurt to breakdown for some unknown reason, "Look, Kurt... I don't see how this is all that impor-"

"No, you're right, I'm sorry, so sorry – you're probably really uncomfortable right now. I'll just go." Kurt got up from his spot, wiping tears from his cheek with his sleeve.

"Kurt, no, I didn't..." Dave wanted nothing but to comfort the smaller boy, to hug him and apologize endlessly for everything he's ever done to anger him because clearly, even when he doing something nice, Kurt seems to always make him feel like the villain again.

Before Dave could finish, Kurt already had speed dial pressed and his phone to his ear, "Hi Blaine, I'm leaving the Lima Bean... meet me at my house, okay?... No...yeah, I did...nah, it's nothing...I'll tell you later... yes, love you too, bye."

Dave tried to follow Kurt out of the shop, to put a hand on his shoulder, but didn't get the chance as Kurt turned and spoke, his voice full of emotion, "Thanks again Dave, It means a lot that you brought this to me. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Without waiting for an answer he sniffled and walked out the door into the snow. Dave watched as Kurt made his way to his car while snow caught on the shoulders of his fitted blue pea coat and styled hair, making him look strangely picturesque, Dave could clearly see that his cheeks were still rosy from crying, and it made him even more...beautiful. Yes, that was the word he was looking for; the word he had been avoiding.

Dave huffed, still angry with himself for making Kurt upset again, not even knowing what he had done to set Kurt off this time. He had only been trying to clear the air between them more by returning that stupid little cake topper. Dave turned and went to the counter to order a coffee before leaving.

**Author's Note: In the next chapter Karofsky gonna encounter Kurt at the  BLANK  and find out exactly why the topper is so special! Stay tuned!**

**Review to your heart's content please, because frankly, that's what those beautifully, amazing buttons down there are for.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

Why Is It So Special To You?

Chapter 2

Dave was walking along the sidewalk in downtown Lima, as he found himself doing more and more often in an attempt to clear his mind of all unnecessary things. The reason for today's excursion was, you guessed it, Kurt Hummel. No matter what, Dave simply couldn't understand what he had said or done to set the guy off yesterday.

Now don't get him wrong, He liked Hummel, more than he should, it's just that when he decided to confess his feelings, Kurt had been accusing him of stuff and then suddenly found his most hated bully's tongue being shoved down his throat.

It didn't really bode well for the whole "Getting to know Kurt" part of his plan. Dave didn't know much more than the fact that Kurt was dating the rich hobbit, Finn was his step-brother (his mother had made his attend the wedding with her) and his dad owned an auto shop.

Dave sighed and kicked a clump of snow out of his way. He was coming up on the Lima County Cemetery. He never really knew why he always walked by here, or what drew him here during his first walk. Perhaps, he thought, it was to keep his bullying in check because bullying could always get out of hand and unintentionally hurt someone. The cemetery was just a gruesome reminder – but it worked.

As he walked past the iron gates, he glanced over to the graves, normally no one has there, especially in this weather, but today seemed to be an exception. Dave could see a hunched figure by a grave sight with an angel laying on it's side on the top of the tombstone. The figure, clearly male, was talking quietly. Leaving the man to his business, Dave turned away, but the image of the guy was still in his head, he had looked familiar. Dave didn't want to be caught staring at some dude in a graveyard, but he couldn't place the familiarity.

The hair. That was what had gotten his attention, This man's hair was familiar. _Because it's Kurt's_. Realized Dave.

_Why in the world would Kurt be at the cemetery_? Dave silently wondered if he should go see if he could help, but he certainty didn't want to make Kurt cry like yesterday and besides, he was clearly busy and didn't want to be disturbed.

So Dave walked through gates to go over to Hummel.

He could see what Kurt was wearing today as he approached. He had on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with black boots, a gray jacket with a hood and drawstrings. Also, a red and black furry lumberjack's hat with matching fingerless gloves. His hair, expertly styled, was sticking out above his forehead.

Soon, the words became visible as Dave walked up behind Kurt.

Elizabeth Hummel

1966-1998

A loving mother and amazing wife,

You'll be in our heart's forever.

Curious, Dave was going to introduce his presence to Kurt, But Kurt was already looking over his shoulder.

"Dave?" He asked, standing up. He had a few tear tracks down his cheek and - curious enough - the wedding topper clutched in his hands, "What are you doing here?"

Thrown off by Kurt's nonchalant behavior, Dave stuttered, "I, ah, I saw you in here when I walked by and I was, um, well, I was curious and I wantedtoapologizeforyesterday."

"Pardon?"Kurt asked, confused.

"I saw you and wanted to apologize for upsetting you yesterday." Dave hesitantly repeated.

"When did you make me upset? I was happy, beyond happy."

"You were hap-... But you were _crying_!" Dave insisted.

"Tears of joy, Dave. It make be cliché and kinda stupid, but the cake topper is actually very important to me."

Confused, Dave asked, "Can I, uh, can I ask why?"

"Yes of course, that is the beauty of questions after all."

Gaining confidence, Dave continued, "Then why Kurt? Why is the cake topper so special? It's a meaningless trinket."

Kurt took a calming breath, "Normally, yes they are _meaningless trinkets_, but not this time. At least, not for me. My mother died when I was five - and judging by your expression, you didn't know that. Of the few things I have to remember her by, this is one of them. Sure it wasn't completely meaningless when my mom decided to keep it after the wedding, but it grew into something more when she died. Sure I have photos of us together, but I can't remember the occasions myself. I needed something physical; You can't clutch photos or hold stories or memories, but this, this topper," Kurt's shoulders shook as fresh tears began to fall, "I could hold this, I could carry it with me. I was so shocked after you took it that I didn't even fight for it. It made me hate you even more, but now, You've returned it to me and I am more thankful for this than anything."

Kurt sat down in the snow and wiped his eyes briefly, "Sorry, I must look like a mess. I wasn't expecting an audience. I'm sure you didn't come here expecting my life's story and a small scale mental breakdown from your's truly."

Dave shook his head, clearing it a bit, "Shit Hummel, I'm.. I'm sorry-"

"Oh, don't be, You obviously didn't know." Said Kurt, waving him off with delicate hand.

Dave breathed in and out a few times before kneeling next to the trembling pile of expensive clothing.

"Kurt, can I..."

"Dave, if you're about to ask _permission_ to hug me, I appreciate the sentiment for our past affairs, but it's really unnecessary."

So Dave reached over and wrapped him in his arms. His hands nearly reaching back to the opposite shoulder as he hugged Kurt. Dave could feel Kurt snake his arms around him in an attempt to return the comfort as his facade broke again.

Kurt croaked out a soft chuckle, "If someone had told me last year that I would be here, with you, right now; I would have followed them home and castrated them in the middle of the night."

Dave quietly laughed and regrettably pushed Kurt back a bit, "Unfortunately, I have a feeling it would have been Brittney, I hear she's working on a time machine this year."

"Then I'll cut off her boobs." Kurt retorted as he laughed.

Dave was pleased to hear Kurt's cute, high-pitched laugh. He pulled Kurt to his feet and wiped his cheek for stray tears. Kurt grasped his wrist and pulled it away from his face.

"Thank you for everything you've done to redeem yourself even though I've forgiven you. It means a lot."

"Glad I could help."

Kurt shook his head, "I feel as though I need to help you with something now... but what?"

"I'm pretty problem-free at the moment, but thanks anyway." Dave assured.

"Indeed. Tell me, have you come out to your parents yet?"

Dave stiffened and looked Kurt in the eye, "Well, _no_, but I have no fear that they'll accept me... they don't have a reason not to."

"Well when you need some pointers," Kurt brushed off his pants and began to walk away, "Let me know."

"Wait! Kurt! Do you, ah, want to get a coffee?"

Kurt stopped and smiled fondly over his shoulder, his eyes a little brighter, "Sounds like a plan." He continued to walk.

Dave jogged to catch up as Kurt left through the cemetery gates.

**Done. **Done. _Done. __Done._ And **_Done._** **I was constantly side tracked from writing this because I just bought BBC's Sherlock and Watched all the episodes and screamed in rage at the cliffhanger season finale.**

**But that's done now.**

**So. This is one of those time where I just wrote and didn't plan anything. FYI, I really don't know if Blaine is rich, but it seem like his dad would have a killer job.**

**I am planning, at some point, to write another story about Dave watching the wedding(and Kurt) or maybe he attended Becky's funeral and was entranced by Kurt's singing. SO STAY TUNNED!**

**Review to your heart's content, because frankly, that's what those beautifully, amazing buttons down there are for.**


End file.
